The present invention relates to an emergency signal light system for a residence or the like actuated by the dialing of an emergency telephone number.
Various communities are adopting emergency telephone numbers with limited digits which will permit the caller to seek assistance from police, fire, health and other emergency services. In some instances, the communication to the emergency telephone number may be the result of an automatic signal, such as for medical alert devices, fire detectors and the like.
Emergency vehicles responding to an emergency telephone call frequently have difficulty in locating the premises from which the call has been made in multi-unit dwellings, and in streets where there are single family homes but the numbers are not readily discernible.
It has heretofore been proposed that a dedicated emergency calling device be coupled to a light unit which would be placed in the window and signal the location from which the call is made. This light unit is actuated by use of the calling device.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel emergency signal light system which is actuated by calling an emergency number on a standard telephone.
It is also an object to provide such a system which is readily coupled to a telephone system and which primarily utilizes standard components which can be assembled readily and relatively economically.
Another object is to provide such an emergency light system which discriminates among numeric sequences and responds only to the emergency number or other numbers which are programmed into its memory.